Everything will be okay maybe
by TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: SuperWhoLock Fic with Buffy! Dean and Sam return from a hunting trip to see a familiar face with some good and bad news. Trouble insures. Review please! No flames.


Sam yawned noisily while waking up; he turned to see his brother Dean driving the Impala. "Good nap?" Dean asked his mouth turned on a smile.

Sam squinted and nodded. "Yah, where are we?" he asked.

"About an hour away from the bat cave," Dean said. They'd just been hunting a ghost and after a few days away from their new home, they both were ready to return.

Sam yawned again. "Have we heard from Cas?"

Dean nodded. "Yup, he called about a half hour ago. He's fine. He's sleeping a lot though."

Sam nodded and scratched his head. "I don't understand how an ex-angel can sleep so much."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek.

Breaking the silence Sam's phone rang. "Hello," Sam answered, he gave Dean a sideways glance. "Hey Doctor."

Dean's eyes widened and he motioned for the phone.

Sam held a finger up. "What's going on?"

Sam nodded "Whoa slow down, where's Amy or Rory?" Sam paused. "Okay what about River? _River who?_ Your wife!" he chuckled. "Okay, Clara now. Yes I heard you C-l-a-r-a…" Sam spelt out he sighed and rubbed his eyebrow. "Yes I knew about the new face. And… and the bow ties… Doctor, do you know when you're calling me?" Sam chuckled. "It's 2013, the uhm…. The angels have fallen." It was quiet on both ends from what Dean could tell. He heard the Doctor say something. "We're…" Sam looked at Dean and sighed. "We're going to be okay." Sam nodded. "We're heading home right now. No wait Doctor!" Sam sighed and hung up.

"What's going on with the Doc?" Dean asked.

"He says he has news for us, and he's going to meet us at the Bat Cave." Sam sighed.

"Cas hasn't met him has he?" Dean asked.

"Nope" Sam sighed.

Dean swore and stepped on the gas.

SpnDwBfLocked

The brothers ran in to see Cas holding a gun against the Doctor's chest and a very pretty girl right behind him cowering. "Ah, Sam and Dean nice to see you guys again…"

"Cas put the gun down, he's a friend." Dean sighed and gripped Cas' shoulder. "Crazy, but he's a friend."

"I'm sensing that he's not human, but the girl is. He must be a monster." Cas cocked the gun.

"What have I told you guys about leaving guns around? They're selfish and rude!" Doctor yelled.

"When you've walked a few weeks in our shoes Doc..." Sam grunted walking down the stairs slowly. "You'll understand why we use guns."

Doctor looked at Sam funny "You're hurt, you didn't say anything on the phone about being hurt."

Sam shrugged. "It's just a couple of bumps and bruises, nothing too bad."

"Cas put the gun down." Dean said.

Cas lowered the gun and Dean tore it out of his hands.

"Castiel this is Doctor, Doctor this is Castiel." Dean grunted.

"Pleasure I'm sure." Doctor smiled.

"Who is this?" Dean asked looking at the girl.

"I'm Clara." She smiled.

"Dean and this is my brother Sam. Kevin's around here somewhere and this is Cas." Dean smiled.

"Castiel…" Doctor said tilting his head. "No relation… I'm sure to the Angel Castiel…."

Castiel tightened his jaw and grunted. "Doctor who?" he asked.

"That's the question everyone asks," Doctor smiled.

"He is the Angel Castiel." Sam said and smiled at the Doctor finally coming close enough to shake his hand.

"Was," Cas grunted. "People seem to forget that."

"Hey." Dean said and pushed Cas so that Cas looked at him. "We're going to get you back into heaven with your wings back on you do you understand?"

Cas gritted his teeth and looked away.

"You said you had some news for us?" Sam asked. "I hate to ask but is it bad news or good news?"

Doctor smiled. "Good." He cleared his throat and walked around "Everything is going to be okay." He said and spread his arms out.

Silence.

"Sorry, what?" Sam asked.

"Everything is going to be okay." Doctor grinned.

"So you flew from where?" Dean asked.

"A little planet in about seven thousand years," Clara smiled. "He was so excited when he figured it out."

"Just to tell us that everything is going to be okay? When everything is not okay?" Dean demanded. "Why didn't you tell us this on the phone?"

"Because Clara hadn't met you yet, she was so excited to meet you." Doctor cooed at her.

"I had no idea what he was doing." Clara shrugged.

"Doctor, it's not that we're not happy to see you… but why did you have to tell us in person?" Sam asked.

"Well you needed your moral up did you not?" Doctor asked. "Look at all of you. You're hurt, Dean is confused, Castiel is upset, and… where is The Kevin?" Doctor asked and spun around.

"Doctor, you know for sure that everything is going to be okay?" Dean asked.

Doctor nodded. "Yes."

"We just continue doing what we're doing and everything will be fine?" Sam asked.

Doctor rose on his toes. "Well… not completely."

"Are we doing anything wrong?" Dean asked.

"Can't tell you that you know that, you need to know that everything will be okay, absolutely kind of maybe okay." Doctor nodded and grinned.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Again…" Dean sighed. "What is the news?"

"Everything is going to be fine."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Moral," Doctor nodded humming.

"What can you tell us?" Dean asked.

"Nothing."

Dean sighed. "And finally how do you know?"

"I'm the Doctor." Doctor smiled and rocked on his feet.

Cas sighed. "I do not understand."

"Neither do I." Clara smiled.

"Doc why are you here?" Sam asked pained. "We're happy to see you, but I find it extremely hard to believe you flew seven thousand years back from another planet to tell us that everything is going to be okay."

Doctor looked at his shoes. "I have also brought bad news, Dean; I received your phone call a little too late."

Dean stilled. "Too late?" he scoffed. "You're the freakin' lord of time how did you recive my phone call _too late_?"

"Wibbly-wobbly… timey-wimey…" Doctor mumbled. "I wasn't able to save him."

"I called you!" Dean yelled he charged at the Doctor and gripped him by the front of his shirt. "I called you, what good are you in that stupid box of yours if you can't save someone?"

"Dean!" Sam yelped. "Save who?"

Dean released the Doctor with a grunt. "Sherlock, Sherlock died." Dean spat angrily.

Clara frowned and raised her hand. "I thought Sherlock was a book?"

"He was, until we realized we needed him to save the world, so we enlisted the help of the Doctor to bring Sherlock to life." Dean sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "You had one job Doc, ONE JOB!"

Doctor scoffed. "One job? Dean Winchester of all people you should know that I do not have just ONE JOB."

"Don't you start. Don't you dare start with me," Dean scoffed.

"Sherlock is dead?" Sam demanded. "After all that work Doctor, I just can't believe that you would just let him _die_."

"How long?" Dean asked.

Doctor sighed.

"HOW LONG?" Dean demanded.

"January" Doctor whispered. "January 2012." Doctor added.

"I _called _you," Dean breathed heavily. "I thought…"

"You thought wrong, Dean don't you think that John would've called you with a crazy story about how Sherlock survived a swan dive from a _building_?" Doctor asked.

"You son of a bitch, you could've saved him." Dean yelled. "We needed him!"

"We still do!" Doctor yelled. "I can't go back and save him."

"Why?" Dean asked. "After all we've done for you. After all you've done for us. Why did you tell us over a year later?"

"I couldn't, because that would've ruined _everything_ that we had planned!" Doctor yelled. "You guys were busy."

"Like you were?" Sam asked.

Doctor sighed and looked at his shoes.

"But everything is going to be okay, right?" Sam asked. "The Angels have fallen the apocalypse is closing in on us, Sherlock is dead, but everything is going to be okay because you… the Doctor said so."

Doctor watched Sam closely. "Of all the people I have hurt, you are one of the few I…" Doctor looked down. "My Brave Boy…"

Sam clenched his teeth. "Don't call me that."

Doctor sighed. "I am sorry, if there was anything I could do…"

"Get out." Dean grunted.

"We need to stay allies on this." Doctor whispered mournfully.

"Who said we weren't?" Dean asked.

Doctor nodded straightened his clothes. "You both have my phone number. Clara, it's time to go."

They walked towards the TARDIS. "I forgot one thing." Doctor said looking down. "I found someone who can help. She's lived through a couple of apocalypses as well. I believe she may be of use."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Her name is Buffy." Doctor sighed. "She's a Slayer. Find her. She and her counterpart are good friends of mine. Find them, ask for help." Doctor looked back at them to see Sam nod slightly. "Dean and Sam, I am truly sorry."

Sam lifted his head. "Come back and see us. You don't have to just stop by with news." He shrugged.

SpnDwBfLocked

"Doctor, why did we lie to them?" Clara asked.

Doctor remained silent.

"It would've saved you from nearly getting your shirt ripped off of you…" Clara suggested.

"They can't know." Doctor said and pushed some buttons. "They can't know that Sherlock faked his own death, and that everything _won't _be fine in the end. Dean would do everything in his power to fix this, and there's nothing he can do. Sam would drive himself into the ground… The only chance that Earth has to survive this apocalypse is if Buffy teams up with them."

"What about Faith?"

"I don't know." Doctor sighed. "I don't know… where to next?"

SpnDwBfLocked

**A/N: Hey guys tell me what you think. I was planning on this being a one shot, but it seemed like it was kind of left open-ended. I just recently got into DW 7.2 season and I haven't finished it. I don't think I put Clara in her correct character stance. But I could see Doctor tell her before they left the TARDIS to keep quiet no matter what happens to him. Tell me what you think! Reviews are nice, flames are not.**


End file.
